pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheren (Pokémon Tales)
Cheren is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: N. He is a rookie trainer and a rival of Ian's. Appearance Cheren is a teenager with black hair and a hair flick going back. He wears glasses, a turquoise jacket, white shirt with an orange colored y shaped line, and black jeans. Persona Cheren is very analytical and skeptical, questioning everything that he encounters to both learn and identify anomalies. He thinks before he leaps, stating he didn't want to battle without understanding his Pokémon. He utilizes status moves more frequently in battle compared to other trainers. This is a contrast to his friend Hilda, who leaps into action without thinking things through. He came to the conclusion that Ian was not a rookie trainer as he was led to believe, and challenged him. Upon realizing that he was the runner up for the Sinnoh League, Cheren began to doubt himself, stating that there was no way that he could beat him. He doesn't think battles where the opponent isn't fighting at their strongest is a waste of time, but also recognizes when he's way out of his league. He is still willing to attempt to beat them however and gives it everything he has for the battle. At the same time, he tries not to battle trainers he knows to be out of his league to avoid full on humiliation. His dream is to beat the champion Alder. Pokémon On Hand Traded away Appearances Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Oshawott * Vs. Frillish * Vs. Venipede * Vs. Servine * Vs. Minccino * Vs. Emolga * Vs. Pawniard * Vs. Duosion * Vs. Bouffalant * Vs. Accelgor * Vs. Mienfoo * Vs. Casey * Vs. Dewott * Vs. Crustle * Vs. Seven Sages Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Emboar * Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika * Vs. Cheren 1 * Vs. Cheren 2 * Vs. Gothitelle * Vs. Alakazam * Vs. Patrat * Vs. Golurk * Vs. Alder * Vs. Mandibuzz * Vs. Archen * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott * Vs. Cottonee * Vs. Serperior * Vs. Mienshao Achievements Unova League Badges * Trio Badge (prior to Vs. Frillish) * Basic Badge (prior to Vs. Frillish) * Insect Badge (prior to Vs. Venipede) Vertress Conference * Top 4 (in Vs. Cheren 2) Don Battle Tournament * Top 16 (in Vs. Emolga) Clubsplosion * Tournament interrupted (in Vs. Mienfoo) Shopping Mall 9 Tournament * Winner (in Vs. Crustle) Junior World Cup * Runner-Up (in Vs. Serperior) Trivia * Cheren is 14 upon his debut. ** He and Hilda hold the rank as the trainers to be the oldest before starting their Pokémon journeys. * Cheren is left handed. He is the first character to specifically be noted to be left handed. * Cheren was chosen to be the main rival of the Unova region to match the games, as well as to be different from the anime, which used Trip. * Cheren is the first of Ian's rivals confirmed to be a rookie trainer, just starting his journey when meeting Ian. ** This is to create a strong contrast to Ian's other rivals who are equal to Ian in time as a trainer. This will create a unique rivalry between the two as Cheren is trying to get stronger to match Ian and not the other way around. * Cheren is the trainer to make it the furthest in their debut tournament, making it to the Top 4. Other characters only made Top 8 or Top 16 in their debut tournaments. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Dioga beta